The Grace Chronicles Book 2 New Beginnings and Old Habits:Ep1 Reunion
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: For the past two years Grace has spent with Moriarty. How will she adapt to being back in her old life and seeing people from that life. People in which she hasn't spoken too and who think she has been dead for the past two years. What will John think? Mrs. Hudson? But more importantly what will Sherlock think?
1. Chapter 1

Grace

I couldn't even look at this man that stood before me. This was not the man that I had fallen in love with, the one who I had agreed to marry, no, that man was dead, killed by him. My James was dead and now I was left with the cold-hearted wicked Moriarty.

"Look at me!" He snapped as he roughly grabbed my arms. "We are getting married tomorrow whether you like it or not!"

"No! I'm not marrying you." I spat and he slapped me.

"Why are you so damn stubborn!" He screamed at me.

"Because I hate you!" I screamed back. "What happed to the James that I knew?" I slowly placed my hand on his cheek and for a moment I watched his face softened and my James was back. But quickly he was gone and Moriarty shoved me to the ground.

I cowered in fear as he held his hand up as if to beat me. Suddenly he stopped and looked up his eyes filled with fear.

"How?" He gasped and suddenly a gunshot went off and Moriarty fell to the ground a bullet hole in his head.

Slowly I turned around to see Mycroft standing behind me leaning on his umbrella.

"Mycroft!" I gasped as I ran into his arms. "How did you find me?" I asked and I was surprised to feel his arms wrap around me.

"I've been searching for you since the funeral." He said.

"Why didn't you think I was dead, everyone I saw thought I was."

"I did think you were dead." He said as we slowly walked out of the building. Before we left, I turned around to look at Moriarty laying on the ground, his blank eyes staring at the ceiling. I tried not to cry as I walked away. This man had taken me to hell and back, he had beat me, raped me, and almost killed me multiple times, but there was a part of me that cared for him still and I hated him for it.

"Why did you search for me then, if you believed I was dead. Sherlock surly didn't care enough to even…"

"Don't, my brother is crushed, the only reason I searched for you is because I had some hope that my brother didn't fall in love for nothing. I couldn't let him suffer the way I did." Mycroft snapped

"Mycroft…" I started and I could feel the tears welling up.

"No, don't, start let's just get you home." He said and we both headed to a car that was waiting. On the drive to the airport, Mycroft informed me of everything that was going on. John was in a relationship, a pretty serious one by the way Mycroft described it. Molly and Lestrade were now together as he had split from his wife. I was happy for him, he deserved happiness and I knew he would be good to Molly, which was what she needed, someone good. However, what really got me was when he told me about Sherlock. He had stopped solving cases, and Mycroft told me that Sherlock was alone, having kicked John out and he was back on drugs.

"This is all my fault." I gasped as we got onto the plane.

"No Grace, it's mine. Sherlock wasn't raised to deal with grief. He was raised to keep it all inside. I should've tried to be closer to him but I just kept my distance." I could hear the sadness building in Mycroft's voice as I turned to look at him. "That's why I want to get you home and soon as possible. Maybe you could break Sherlock of this disgusting habit and get him back to the Sherlock we all know." He said clearing his throat.

I put on a fake smile trying to hide the fear that was inside of me. "I'm not ready to see Sherlock again." I thought. After everything that had happened in the past two years, what had happened between James and me, I felt as if I had betrayed Sherlock. And I knew that the minute he saw me he could read me, he would know everything I did. He would hate me, he would be disgusted by me and I couldn't let that happen.

When on the plane, I slept the first good sleep I had had since I had been with Moriarty. However, the sleep was cut short as I had a nightmare.

"You think you are free Gracie! You will never be free." Moriarty screamed at me.

I woke with a start to find the plane empty.

"Mycroft!" I called but I was met by an unnatural silence. My body was shaking; I needed a drink, something to calm me down. I ran over to the bar to find it fully stocked. Quickly I grabbed a bottle and popped the lid off. I downed about half of it before I heard Mycroft.

"Grace!" He called and I hurriedly shoved the bottle back behind the bar. "We are here," He said.

Hesitantly I got into the car. On the ride to the flat, I held my hands between my legs trying to hide how bad they were shaking. I desperately craved that bottle of scotch that was still on the plane.

Mycroft wasn't the small talk type of guy, so the car ride was silent. As we turned onto the street all the memories that I had tried to forget suddenly hit me. The first moment I saw Sherlock, when we dance, our first kiss. Then, I remembered what I had done with James, and how guilty I felt. The guilt tore at me as the car slowly came to a stop. I looked out the window to see the place that I had longed to be for the past two years, but now, it was the last place on earth that I wanted to be.

"I can't," I gasped as Mycroft opened the door.

"I never thought I would hear you say that, this coming from the girl who broke through my brother's shield and made him feel love. Grace Watson, if you can do that you can do anything." Mycroft said as he helped me get out of the car.

"Thank you." I sighed as I hugged him. For a moment, I swear I could hear him say, "Fix my brother."

I stood in the street for a while after Mycroft left. A part of me wanted to run; to just leave, but the other part of me knew that I owed Sherlock so much. As I opened the door, the familiar scent took me back.

A smile slid across my face for the first time in years, I realized, I was home. I could feel myself shaking as I slowly grabbed the banister and walked up the stairs. As I took each step, I could feel my heart beating faster.

I turned into the parlor and saw John standing facing the fireplace.

"John," I gasped. I saw the sadness in his eyes as he turned to me.

He took a step back as he looked at me. "This isn't funny." He snapped, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

"John it's me, its Gracie." I said taking a step closer.

He looked me up and down. "But you were dead, we buried you ." He said his voice cracking.

I know I'm so sorry, I made a deal with Moriarty…" I started.

"It has been 2 years!" He screamed causing me to jump.

"I know, I know." I said starting to cry.

"You couldn't have done something to let us know that you were ok, a call, a letter, something!"

"I couldn't, Moriarty blocked my phone and he said if I did let you know, he would kill you and Sh…"

"Do you realize what hell you put me through? Do you realize what you have done to Sherlock?"

"I'm sorry." I cried and suddenly John rushed to me pulling me into his arms.

"Your alive," He sobbed as I cried into his neck.

"I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you for everything," He said pulling me closer.

We both cried for a while before we sat down on the couch and talked.

"You look awful," John said and I laughed.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No, I mean, you're really pale and skinny, too skinny as he pointed to my arms."

"Can we not talk about it?" I said and again I craved some scotch I knew there was a bottle hidden at the back of the fridge or at least there was the last time I was here. However, I couldn't show John my weakness.

"How are you alive?" John asked.

"John no, please, no questions." I begged the thought of the scotch got worse as I started to feel my hands shaking."Where is he?" I asked.

"I do not know, that's why I'm here, Mrs. Hudson called. Sherlock hasn't come home in a few day." He said and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"He's on drugs again." I said my voice cracking.

"What!" John gasped.

"Mycroft told me. We need to find where he has stashed it." I said as I suddenly stood up not being able to sit still any longer.

"Grace, this is Sherlock we are talking about." John said as my eyes quickly darted around the flat. "He's probably hidden it somewhere where we will never…"

"It's in the fire place!" I exclaimed as I rushed to it reaching up. "Oh my god!" I gasped as I pulled out a one pound bag of cocaine. Sherlock was in way deeper than I thought. "John!" I looked over and saw the fear in his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" John asked.

"We are going to get rid of it now!" I exclaimed angry at Sherlock for being so stupid. I quickly went to the sink and dumped the whole bog down the drain.

"Grace," I heard someone mumble.

"How could he be so stupid John?" I said but when I turned around, I found that John wasn't behind me. It was Sherlock. He stood, his eyes red, as he looked me up and down. His hair was matted on his head and he looked as if he hadn't taken a shower in over a week. He was unnaturally skinny and ungodly pale.

"Sherlock." I gasped placing my hand over my mouth. "What happened while I was away." I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock

I don't remember those first couple of weeks before the funeral. The first thing I remember was John waking me up one morning and told me it was time to go to the funeral. It was the first time he had spoken to me since the doctors told us Grace was dead. Slowly I got up, my suit was hanging on the back of the door. After I had put on the suit, I stood looking in the mirror. The suit was the same one I wore when Grace and I went to the museum gala. I had tried hard to delete the memories because it hurt too much, but they just kept creeping their way back into my head. I still could feel Grace's hand in mine, the sound of her voice, and the taste of her lips. I closed my eyes wiping the tears away as I slowly walked over to the table and picked up the envelope. In it was the song I had written for Grace. I was going to give it to her the morning she left. As I stood holding this envelope, my body ached, I felt so empty.

"Sherlock, let's go!" John called.

It was a lovely service or so everyone told me. I didn't understand how it could be lovely. We placed a dead body in a box and then placed that box in the ground and buried it, there is nothing lovely about that, especially when the person in that box was your whole world.

"It's supposed to help with closure." John told me, as he could see how upset I was.

When we got home, I circled up in my chair. Closing my eyes I slowly drifted to sleep.

_"Sherlock," I heard someone say and I opened my eyes to find Grace standing in front of me. She stood in the purple dress she wore when we went to the museum. _

_ "You're alive!" I gasped as I ran towards her. Pulling her into my arms, I breathed in her scent. I ran my hands through her hair as I gave her a soft kiss. _

_ "Why couldn't you save me." She said as she stepped back. _

_ My jaw dropped as her words hit me. "What?" I gasped. _

_ "Why couldn't you save me?" She asked again and suddenly a gun fired and Grace grabbed her stomach slumping into my arms. _

_ "No!" I screamed holding her as I looked up to see Moriarty laughing. "Grace please don't leave me." I begged. _

_ "Save me." She whispered causing me to cry. _

_ "I…I…can't" I cried. _

_ "Save me." She said again. _

_ "Grace, I love you, please don't leave me."I said as I watched her eyes close and she took her last breath. "No!" I screamed out in angst. _

"Sherlock, wake up." I heard someone say as they shook me awake. "Sherlock," John said as I opened my eyes.

I hopped up running around the room. "I couldn't save her, she died in my arms and I couldn't save her!" I screamed

"Sherlock stop!" John yelled as he grabbed my arms.

"It was my fault," I cried falling to my knees.

"No, Sherlock, Grace made her decision, there was nothing you could have done." John said.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, I don't fail!" I screamed as I ran to my room collapsing on the bed. It still smelled of Grace's perfume. I pulled the sheets around me. Since sleeping was definitely out of the question, I just laid in my cocoon, running the sound of Grace's voice over and over in my head.

The minutes blurred into hours, the hours, days, the days, weeks. Most days I laid in bed, others I played my violin. I never left my room though.

"Sherlock, there is a client." John said one day coming into my room.

"I don't care," I groaned, my head barely poling out of my cocoon.

"Come on Sherlock, it might make you…" John started but I quickly grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at him.

"Get out!" I snapped and John quickly shut the door. I couldn't go on cases my mind was filled with Grace.

After 3 weeks I finally left the flat but not for the reason John wanted. The pain had become to extreme, I needed something to numb it. To do this, I turned to the one thing I knew could do the trick. It had been years since I had bought cocaine. My first supplier had mysteriously disappeared, at the hand of Mycroft I suspected. I had to find a new one, which wasn't that difficult.

I bought a one pound bag and got the number of my new supplier before I headed home. John had gone on a date with some girl he had met so I had the whole flat to myself. When I got back, I used the cocaine feeling its effects ripple through my body. Then, I quickly put the cocaine in one of my hiding spots before I headed back to my room to sit in the dark.

I pulled out my phone. It's light was bright as it was the only light in the room Quickly I dialed Grace's number still having it memorized.

"We're sorry this phone has been discontinued." The voice said and then there was silence.

The silence tore at me as my aloneness set it.

"Grace," I muttered into the silence.

"Sherlock." I could hear Grace's soft voice say.

"No!" I cried as I held my hands over my ears.

"Sherlock." I heard Moriarty laugh. "Can you feel it, can you feel her blood on your hands."

"Get out of my head!" I screamed as I stood up.

Suddenly the light turned on. "Sherlock, what's wrong?" John asked coming into the room.

"I'm going to kill Moriarty!" I exclaimed as I ran into the parlor. I found a woman waiting. She had blond hair that was cut short so it curled just beneath her ears. "John, I told you, I'm not going on cases anymore," I screamed at the woman

"No, no, Sherlock, um… this is Mary, I told you about her remember." John said coming up behind her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh, hello Macy." I said before I started searching around the flat.

"Mary." John coughed.

"So, you are the great Sherlock Holmes that John tell me about." Mary smiled.

"Not anymore." I said. "John where is it?"

"Where is what?" John asked.

"Your gun."

"You are not going after Moriarty!" He snapped.

"I can't keeping going on, knowing that I let the man who killed Grace just walk away. "

"And you think that going and trying to kill Moriarty is going to bring Grace back, because it's not." John snapped.

"That's not why I want to kill him. I just need to do this John, please let me do this."

"What happens, if he kills you first?" Mary chimed in.

"Then I die." I said.

"So, you want to make Grace's death mean nothing."

"It didn't mean nothing!" I snapped.

"She died to protect you and John, but you would be completely willing to die, making her sacrifice mean nothing." Mary said as I stared at her. I wanted so bad to be angry, but she was right, and I knew it.

"Hang onto this one, John." I said as I slowly made my way back to my room.

I spent most days all alone. Most of the day, John was either at work or with Mary and when he was home I was in my room. The aloneness didn't bother me because most days I was in a drug induced haze.

One morning I woke up to find that John was still here.

"John?" I asked as I walked into the parlor. "What are you doing?"

"Merry Christmas." He said.

I took a moment to take everything in. The Christmas tree stood in the corner.

"Lestrade and Molly will be here soon, so will you please get dressed." John said.

"John, I don't want to see people." I replied.

"It's Christmas Sherlock, for one day you can be social."

I was practically forced to get dressed by John, as he shoved me into my room.

Mary arrived soon after I was dressed. She had a bag full of presents, which she placed underneath the tree.

"Good morning Sherlock." She smiled.

"Good morning Mary." I said as I looked at the boxes. Most of them were to John, and Mary, Molly and Lestrade, but I could see one at the bottom for me. Slowly I picked it up trying to decipher what it was. It was a rectangular shape and I could tell by the foam I could feel that whatever it was, was fragile.

"No peeking." Mary said as she grabbed the box from my hands. "You don't get to open your presents until everyone gets here."

"Fine," I huffed as I sat in my chair, arms folded across my chest . Closing my eyes, I imagined Grace sitting in my lap smiling as she opened her presents. I could feel her hands on mine.

"Sherlock," I heard someone say, I opened my eyes to see Lestrade and Molly standing together.

They sat together and I could see that there was something going on, but I was too distracted by thoughts of Grace to care.

"She should be here," I thought. The sadness started to set in. My eyes quickly darted to my hiding spot, where I knew my relief waited. But I knew I couldn't just grab cocaine out in front of Lestrade and especially not in front of John.

"Alright." Mary smiled. "We have some wine in the kitchen, and John's getting some snacks ready. Let's open our gifts."

Everyone was laughing as they opened their gifts. For one brief moment, I felt happy. I smiled and laughed with everyone else. For one brief moment, I forgot about my pain and I forgot about Grace.

"This one is to John, from Mary." I said as I handed a small box to John.

I could see a big smile appear on Mary's face as John opened the box and pulled out a key.

"It's a key to my apartment." She said.

John smiled as he pulled her in and kissed her.

I got a scarf, and a new magnify glass. John got some cardigans. Mrs. Hudson, who was with her sisters family, had gotten us each some money to spend.

I looked at the tree to find that there was one present left. Picking it up, I found that it was the one that I had picked up early. However, this time I say who it was from and I gasped about dropping it.

"What's wrong Sherlock?" John asked. "Who is it from?"

"Grace." I breathed my voice cracking.

"What!" John exclaimed.

"She had gotten it, before she died." Molly chimed in sadly. "She knew she couldn't hide it here, because you would have found it. So, she asked me to take care of it. I thought you still needed to have it, and I know Grace would want you to have it."

Slowly, my shaking hands opened the present, unwrapping the paper wanting to preserve it. As I looked at the present in my heart I could feel my heart break as tears started to form in my eyes.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It's a picture of Grace and me." I said picking the frame up. As I did the back fell off and I saw what was in it. "And tickets to Paris." I said my voice cracking as I stared at them.

"Sherlock." John said but I just tuned him out. I sat staring at the tickets and the picture as the world went on around me. John tried to shake me out of it, but after a while, he just gave up.

By the time I finally did look up, I found that Lestrade and Molly were gone, now it was just Mary and John.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"Sherlock, we have discussed this, it was…" John stated.

"Yes it is, she should be the one here not me, I should be dead not her!" I screamed.

"Sherlock Holmes! Don't you dare say that." John snapped.

Without saying another word, I stormed into my room the frame and tickets still in my hands. Angrily, I slammed the door throwing the tickets on the ground. Gently I set the picture next to my bed before I rushed over to another one of my hiding spots where I had hidden a bottle of scotch. Since I couldn't get to my drugs, I needed something to numb the pain.

"Sherlock," I heard someone knock on my door.

"Go away!" I snapped as I downed another swig.

"Sherlock, you need to talk about this. Don't bottle it all up."

"I'm fine." I collapsed onto the bed grasping the bottle in my hand tightly.

"Come on Sherlock, it's me, you don't have to do this, you can talk to me!" I heard John say.

"John, I'm fine, just leave me alone!" I screamed.

I got what I wanted. No one knocked on my door anymore, no one talked to me, I was left alone just as I wanted. My aloneness lasted for weeks although, John tried I kept pushing him away.

As the weeks went on I just stayed in my drug induced haze. Soon I couldn't even tell what day it was. But I didn't care. In my mind, I was safe I wasn't going to get hurt anymore if I was alone. Aloneness kept me safe.

John was with Mary almost every chance he had. I knew he wanted to go stay with her, but he was to afraid to leave me alone.

But everything changed when I woke up one morning. My drugs had worn off and as I looked at my phone. All the pain that had numbed these past few months hit me like a tidal wave. It was exactly one year from the day that Grace died. Slowly I closed my eyes the memories of that day, Grace's face as she cried, the way Moriarty had his hands on her, and the gunshot, especially the gun shot, rushed back into my mind.

I quickly ran to the parlor looking for my drugs. But as I reached my hiding spot I found that my bag was empty.

"No!" I cried out as I quickly pulled my phone out to call my supplier. Punching in the number, I just got an answering machine.

"She's dead Sherlock." I heard Moriarty's voice say mockingly. "And it's your fault."

"Stop!" I cried as I hit the floor.

"Sherlock, why couldn't you save me," I heard grace say.

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

"You failed Sherlock." Moriarty laughed.

Suddenly my head snapped up and I ran up the stairs to John room. I quickly tore my way through his room looking for his gun. I threw open one of his drawers and quickly pulled it out.

Do it Sherlock!" I heard Moriarty yell. "You'll be with Grace forever, isn't that what you want."

"Sherlock, don't" I could hear her voice say as I brought the gun up to my head and set it against my temple.

"I'm sorry," I said closing my eyes as I set my finger on the trigger.

Suddenly the gun was knocked out of my hands. "What in the hell do you think you are doing!" I opened my eyes to see John standing holding the gun wide eyed.

"John I…" I started quickly wiping the tears away. All of a sudden, John punched me.

"You selfish bastard!" He yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked holding my now bloody nose.

"She was my sister!" He screamed. "You don't think I hurt too, Yes, I know you loved her and I'm sorry. But I loved her too and you don't see me trying to kill myself. Sherlock, I thought you were smarter than that. Do you realize how selfish you are being!"

"Selfish!" I yelled back. "When have I even done something selfish! Everything I ever do is to protect someone. I tried so hard to protect you and Grace and look how that turned out. I'm done trying to help people who are just going to end up being killed, I can't do it anymore! I'm giving up!" I screamed as I reached for his gun but he quickly jumped out of the way.

"What happened to the Sherlock I knew?" John asked. "The one who didn't care about anyone. The one who was too vain to even think about killing himself. The one that was smart!"

"There never was one, John! It was all an act so I would get hurt. But I fell in love, which was one thing I thought I would never do and so the act went away because I felt like I was safe. But when Grace died, she took me with her." I cried.

"Sherlock," John's voice was softer now. "I know it hurts, but you are never going to be able to move on if you don't try. Grace isn't coming back, but killing yourself isn't the answer. Let me get you help. Mary and I want to help if you would just let us.

"I don't need help!" I snapped.

"Sherlock, don't' be like this. I'm your friend just…"

"I don't have friends!" I screamed and I watched as John's face fell looking so hurt as my words sunk in. "Not anymore, you said you wondered where the old Sherlock went, well, here you go!" I threw my arms out to the side.

"Sherlock, that's not what…"

"Get out!" I screamed.

"What?" John asked staring blankly at me.

"You don't need to look out for me anymore! I know that's the only reason you are staying here, you feel as if you need to baby sit me. Go live with Mary, John, because I don't' need you anymore!" I yelled.

"Fine Sherlock, I'll go!" John yelled as he stormed out. As I heard the door shut, all the anger melted back into sadness. Slowly I crawled over to the window. I watched as a cab pulled away. I was finally alone, completely and utterly alone.

Grace


	3. Chapter 3

Grace

We just stood and stared at each other for a good long while before I saw Sherlock stare at my hand, which still held the empty bag.

"What did you do?" He snapped.

"Sherlock I…" I started when suddenly Sherlock charged at me. He dug his forearm into my throat as he pushed me into the wall.

"Where is it!" He screamed.

"I dumped it down the drain!" I tried my best to scream back. "Now put me down." I said but he continued to just stare at me angrily. "William, Sherlock, Scott, Holmes! Put. Me. Down!"

Slowly he backed up letting my feet touch the floor.

"Sherlock, what is wrong with you!" John screamed while I did my best to catch my breath.

"Grace, I'm sorry." Sherlock said as he tried to reach towards me but I flinched which stopped him. I didn't flinch because I was afraid of Sherlock, it had just become a reflex for me after living with Moriarty for two years.

"I'm sorry," I said reaching for Sherlock's hand but he quickly turned away and rushed to his room.

I turned to look at John when suddenly a load crash came from Sherlock's room. Sprinting to the room I threw the door open to find Sherlock laying on the floor unmoving.

"Sherlock!" I cried as I ran to him. He wasn't breathing. "John, what happened, what's wrong?" I asked as my shaking hand grabbed Sherlock's wrist looking for a pulse to my relief it was there, very faint, but there.

"It must be the cocaine." John said as he quickly pulled out his phone. "I'll call 911."

"Don't you dare die on me!" I cried as John tried to help Sherlock. "I have not gone to hell and back to come back to you, just to have you die!"

It felt like hours before the ambulance showed up. The next thing I knew I was riding in the ambulance while the paramedics worked to fix Sherlock. The whole rid there I did my best not to cry. What I really wanted to do was scream. Sherlock was dying and all I could do was sit.

"Miss, miss," I heard someone say and I looked up to see one of the paramedics staring at me. "Will you please tell e what happened."

"I don't really know, I have been gone for…" I took a deep breath, "a while. When I saw him, he looked high, like way high, but I didn't think anything was wrong, other than him being on drugs, until I heard him fall."

"Do you know what drugs he was taking?" He asked.

"We found cocaine in the flat, but I don't' know if he was taking anything else." I felt so useless. Suddenly the heart monitor flat lined.

My eyes darted around the ambulance watching as the paramedics rushed around.

"Sherlock!" I screamed grabbing his hand.

"Ma'am back up please, ma'am!" The paramedics screamed at me.

I slammed my back into the wall as I covered my ears as I kept screaming.

When we got to the hospital they rushed Sherlock into surgery leaving me alone waiting.

"Grace!" I heard someone call and I turned to find John running towards me. "How is he?" He asked and I flung myself into his arms.

"He flat lined in the ambulance." I cried.

"John!" I heard someone yell and I found a blonde haired women running towards us. "Are you ok?" She asked him

"Yeah." John sighed and suddenly the women looked at me and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god!" She gasped pointing at me. "She's she's…" Suddenly she hugged me.

"Um..." I said.

"Grace this is Mary." John said.

"Oh, so you must be the women John has been dating."

I said and John gave me a confused look. "Mycroft," I replied. "I want to thank you for taking care of my brother while I have been away." I hugged her.

Suddenly a doctor came in. "Mrs. Holmes?" He asked.

"Here?" I said raising my hand and I saw John giving me a strangle look. "How is he?" I asked.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor said and I sighed. "He will need to go to rehab though."

"No," I replied.

"What?" John asked.

"Sherlock will not listen to some random person telling him to stop. I will help him. It's the only way to save him."

"Grace it could be dangerous, you saw what Sherlock did to you when he saw you. He's clearly not himself." John said.

"But I need to fix him, I'm the reason he is like this, so I need to be the one to fix him." I told John as I turned back to the doctor. "Can I go see him."

"Yes," The doctor nodded as he led me to Sherlock's room.

When we got in there I felt myself start to shake again. Sherlock was so pale and I watched as his chest slowly rose and fell. I rushed to his side grabbing his hand.

"If anything happens just push the button," the nurse said.

"Thank you." I said and I as she left I felt the cravings start to kick in again. My throat burned as it felt dry.

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry," I chocked.

"Grace," Sherlock muttered and I gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm here, I'm back." I said.

For the next few hours I spend trying my best to distract myself from my burning throat and craving for a beautiful bottle Scotch or Vodka.

I was pacing around the room when I heard Sherlock stir. I rushed to his side.

"Sherlock?" I said grabbing his hand.

He turned and looked at me and I saw that his eyes were bloodshot. As he looked at me I saw his eyes fill with tears.

"No more." Sherlock cried.

"Sherlock?" I asked confused gripping his hand tighter.

"You're not real! You're not real!" He cried.

"Sherlock!" I screamed shaking him. "I'm here it's Grace."

"No you're dead and it was my fault." Sherlock screamed.

"Sherlock, stop!" I screamed placing my hand on his forehead. "It's me."

Slowly Sherlock looked at me and I could see his eyes light up.

"Grace?" He asked as he slowly placed his hand on my cheek.

I did my best not to flinch not wanting to upset him. "Oh my God!" He gasped pulling me into his arms. I sighed breathing in his sent finally I felt safe again. "But you were dead."

"I know I'm so sorry." I said and I tried my best to hold in my tears.

"You're here." He said running his hands through my hair.

"I'm here." I laughed as he wiped my tears away.

"And you're here to stay." He smiled.

"Sherlock I…" I started but when I saw his smile start to fade I quickly snuggled into his chest.

"Let's just get you better." I sighed.

"Wait, what happened." Sherlock asked and I could see the confusion in his eyes as they darted around the room.

"You overdosed. Why in the hell are you back on cocaine Sherlock!"

"How did you know it was cocaine?" He asked and suddenly his eyes went wide as he pushed me back looking at my neck. "Oh my God!" He gasped. "I remember, I'm so sorry."

"Sherlock, listen to me it was the drugs." I said grabbing his face in my hands. "But I'm going to help you Sherlock. I'm going to stay and help you." I said.

"I don't need help!" Sherlock snapped roughly grabbing my arms.

"Sherlock it's Grace." I said but he still held my arms tight.

"I don't have a problem!" He screamed.

"Ok, ok." I soothed finally breaking free. "Why don't you just sleep and I'll be back ok?" He nodded as he started to close his eyes.

"You're coming back right?" He asked grabbing my hand.

"Of course." I said.

As soon as I turned the corner, I started crying. This wasn't the Sherlock I had left two years ago. He was different, he was sad and angry. And he was broken because I broke him.

Slowly I made my way back to John.

"Oh my god!" I heard someone scream and I looked up to see Molly, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson staring at me. "You're alive!" Mrs. Hudson yelled as she ran towards me pulling me into her arms sobbing.

"I'm sorry." I cried hugging her. "I'm so sorry.

"We missed you so much deary." Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Grace," Lestrade gasped pulling me into his arms. "Thank God you're here maybe now we can get Sherlock back,"

I tried my best smile when suddenly I saw Molly.

"Molly, I'm going to need your help. Sherlock is bad and I'm going to need your help to fix him." I asked and I could feel the lump start to form in my throat again.

"Of course, anything." She sighed and I watched as Lestrade wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm here to see my brother." I heard someone say, and I turned to find Mycroft standing behind me. He didn't have any emotion on his face but I could see that his eyes were full of worry.

"Sure," I said rushing down the hallway turning around everyone once and a while to make sure Mycroft was still behind me. When we finally reach Sherlock's room I stopped turning around to look at Mycroft.

I opened my mouth to speak but I quickly closed it when I saw the look he was given me.

"Mrs. Holmes?" He asked.

"It was the only way I knew that they would let me see him." I sighed. "Now listen, I need to talk to you about…"

"How is he?" Mycroft asked.

"No Sherlock." I said. "Mycroft please I need to ta…"

"I need to see him." Mycroft said trying to push past me. I had never seen Mycroft so worried about Sherlock.

"I know Mycroft, and I know that I have no right to keep you from your brother but please, I need to talk to you!" I yelled.

"Alright Grace, I'm listening." My croft said leaning on his umbrella.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I'm not staying."

"What!" He gasped. "You can't! Look what it did to Sherlock when you left. You can't put him through that again. "

"But this time will be different this time, he will know I'm not dead. I just can't stay here." I cried.

"Why Grace, there is nothing stopping you, Moriarty is dead, I made sure of that. What other reason do you have to not stay." Mycroft said.

"Look at your brother." I said pointing in the window. "He is like that because of me. He si broken and hurt because of me."

"Grace," Mycroft sighed. "I told you its your fault."

"No Mycroft it is! You were right I am his biggest distraction and look what happened. Sherlock and I have become so involved that we cannot live without the other. Our love is poisonous, that's why I must leave. I will stay until Sherlock is back to normal but then I will go. " I cried tears streaming down my face.

"Grace, he isn't going to let you leave and even if you do leave, do you think he won't come after you?" Mycroft snapped.

"That's why I need your help. I need you to find me somewhere where Sherlock can never find me." I begged.

"You are asking me to betray my brothers trust." Mycroft said not looking at me.

"T keep Sherlock safe, yes. What do you say?" I asked.

"I think we should talk about this later for my brother's has woken up." Mycroft said.

I turned to see Sherlock sitting up smiling at me.

"Do you want to see him?" I asked Mycroft when I saw him starting to leave.

"No, no. I think I'm the last person he wants to see right now." He said and I was about to protest when he quickly walked away.


End file.
